This invention relates to radiators appended to internal combustion engines for dissipating heat created therein, and pertains more specifically to a radiator with means for reduction of noise caused by an airstream which is supplied by an engine-driven fan. The radiator according to the invention has particular utility in conjunction with engines on earthmoving vehicles or the like, but with no limitations thereto being intended.
A liquid-cooled engine usually has a fan arranged opposite to a radiator core having tubes or other means for conducting the liquid coolant, such as water, piped from jackets surrounding the engine cylinders and cylinder heads. Driven by the engine, the fan forces an airstream through the radiator core for heat exchange with the warmed coolant.
In this type of engine cooling system, as heretofore constructed, the radiator suddenly starts producing high intensity sound as the rate of airflow through the radiator core exceeds a certain value, which is herein termed the critical rate. For reduction of this "radiator noise," the mechanism of its production must be ascertained, and the trouble remedied accordingly, as hereinafter shown and described in greater detail.